Concerning Candy Hearts
by Miss Madd
Summary: Naruto didn’t except to get a Valentine on this day, he never did after all. But, that was ok… because Sasuke got enough for the both of them. But, sometimes the best Valentines aren't silly candy hearts. AUCollege set Drabble, shounenai


Concerning Candy Hearts

By: Madd Envy Freak

Summary: Naruto didn't except to get a Valentine on this day, he never did after all. But, that was ok… because Sasuke got enough for the both of them. AU/College set.

Pairings: SasuNaru (yeah, I know, gasp! Madd's doing a sasunaru. lol)

Dedications: TO Leo-Lowen's Sasuke—See, Sasu-chan? I CAN make you nice when I want to. X D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Blah.

A/N: Concerning the V-Day bags on their doors, some college students DO have them—someone puts them up when we aren't looking. Lol And I wrote this listening to the German intro to Naruto.. PSHHHH! -falls over laughing- seriously, I have never heard anything so hypnotically bad and botched in my LIFE people. If you haven't watched German intros one and two yet, DO IT!

---

Naruto stared blankly at the small, brown paper bag pasted to his dorm room door. His name was scrawled across the surface, right above a hastily cut out pink and red paper heart. It was… cute, in an elementary way. The other RA, Sakura, must have made Sasuke do them. He could recognize Sasuke's impeccably neat scrawl anywhere—it was the only scrawl that looked like perfect penmanship, after all. Of course, Sasuke would NEVER put something like this up on his own accord, so it only made sense that the ever romantic Sakura had forced him into it.

Gingerly, he pressed his fingers against the bag.

He sighed heavily and shook his head.

It didn't matter that it was empty. It was always empty.

For a minute, he contemplated ripping the damned thing right off his door, but decided against it and simply ignored the mocking brown bastard.

He'd hate to have wasted Sasuke's precious time and energy…

Naruto dropped his bags on the floor and fell with a plop into his swivel chair. Bored blue eyes glanced at his laptop where his messenger was staring back at him. Not that he had any contacts. Groaning, he spun around in his chair for a few minutes, debating on just what he would be doing for the rest of the day. There was a knock on his door, and he looked up with a blink in surprise.

Scratching his head, he pushed himself out of his chair and stumbled over to the door, dodging random clothing on the floor. Slapping on a smile, he pulled the door open and greeted the blushing girl outside his door, "Hiya!"

"Um… Hi…" the girl mumbled, looking slightly embarrassed as she clutched a box of chocolate in her hands, "I was just wondering, if you, uh…"

Naruto felt his breath catch. Were those for… him?

The girl looked up at him hopefully and rushed out, "DoyouknowwhereSasukeUchiha'sroomis?"

Tan shoulder sagged and the boy deflated, but his smile didn't leave his face as he motioned down the hall, "Two doors down across the hall, Room 206."

She quickly bowed and scurried off leaving the blond standing in the hall, watching her blandly as she rapped on the door. There was a moment's pause before an annoyed looking jock opened the door to glare at her. No doubt the girl would regret asking Naruto Uzumaki for directions again. Smirking to himself coldly, he slouched back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

See? It didn't matter that he didn't get any Valentines… because Sasuke got enough for the both of them.

Grumbling to himself, he tugged off his sweater and jeans and plopped face first onto his bed, preparing to block out the rest of the day.

---

Sasuke Uchiha hated Valentine's Day. It was a pathetic holiday invented by the greedy candy, card, and flower companies to wrangle more money out of idiotic male pockets so they could shower their snooty little girlfriends with crap that would make them fat and annoyed later. Or, in his case, for girls to flock to him like vultures in attempt to supposedly 'woo' him. At least back home in Japan only humans of the female variety were required to give treats of any sort on this day; here in America, the damn wenches would throw a fit if they didn't get something in return.

Leeches.

The whole lot of them.

So, naturally, when he spotted the blushing and giggling girl walking down his hallway, he employed the ancient arts of Japanese ninjahood and hid himself behind the plant at the end of the hallway. Glaring through the branches at the foul beast called a woman, he mentally willed her away to whatever hellish hole she had crawled from.

Then she stopped and looked around like a foolish simpleton before knocking at the first random door she came to.

Idiot didn't even know what room was his. Sasuke scoffed to himself in disgust.

But when a short blond haired male by the name of Naruto Uzumaki answered the door, he mentally groaned. If anyone was to tell his evil, obsessive fan-leeches (for, surely, they weren't considered girls anymore) where the ever popular Uchiha resided it was his clumsy, naïve, uke-ishly adorable, freshman dorm mate.

Thus, he was quite shocked when he misdirected her to a large, scary jock's room. Slender eyebrows raised, he glanced over at the blond only to see a shut door; which was quickly filled with the form of a girl running away screaming, box of random store bought sweets left forgotten on the floor. Once sure the coast was clear, he slipped out from his strategic lair (for it would never be allowed to be called a hiding place in the Uchiha pride filled mind) and dusted himself off.

Sniffing indignantly, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and slunk down the hall, glaring at the random bags the evil Pink Leech Queen had forced him to help create for the various dorm idiots. He shuddered at the thought of the vile beast.

Women were disgusting.

He paused as he passed Uzumaki's door, and frowned slightly at the pathetically flat bag.

Well, that explained the unusually cruel treatment towards the leech-girl that had visited earlier.

Men and women were throwing themselves at him today, begging to go on dates or… whatever evils they had intended for him. So, would it really be all that strange for him to ask the usually hyper blond to accompany him somewhere? Of course not. Besides, he was Sasuke Uchiha, he could do whatever he damn well pleased. Smirking to himself, he rapped on the door with a pale knuckle before stuffing the hand back into his pocket.

There was a thump from inside the room, as if someone had hit the floor, and a stream of curses followed by a muffled "Hold on!" that was nearly blocked out from the JRock playing behind the door.

JRock? He raised a delicate eyebrow and smirked.

Music from his homeland. Lovely.

---

Naruto rubbed his aching head as he quickly tugged on a pair of random orange pajama pants, shuffling over to the door, smoothing down his slightly messy hair. Smoothing out the low-riding fabric, he opened his door to great his visitor.

And promptly closed it again.

He was seeing things! He could have SWORN the Uchiha was at his door.

Slowly, suspiciously, he reopened the door to see that he _did_ indeed have an annoyed looking Uchiha on the other side of his door. Defense mechanism 115 kicked in and he immediately sprung up to his own defense, "Whatever Kiba said, I did NOT do it! I'm innocent, I tell you!"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and drawled out in his smooth, accented English, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go down to the cafeteria with me, dobe."

"Uh… Cafeteria… with you?" Naruto blinked dumbly.

"Hn."

"I… uh… sure?"

Sasuke smirked as he looked the dobe over, "Then you may want to get dressed, dobe."

Bright blue eyes blinked dumbly and looked down at his attire and he squealed out something that could have passed for 'hold on' before quickly shutting the door and rummaging around for clothes.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he leaned against the wall, waiting for the blond haired teen to get dressed. He may be a simple minded, ramen driven moron… but at least he was cute.

------------------

Yeah… really short drabble thing. Happy late V-Day everybody.


End file.
